


Гэвин курит

by napolick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: ...и не может остановиться.





	Гэвин курит

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 14 июля 2018 года.

Гэвин курит.

Не то чтобы вкус сигарет ему нравится, просто это успокаивает, заставляя впадать в некий транс до тех пор, пока еще теплый окурок не обожжет пальцы. Тогда сигарета отправляется на грязный снег, тут же придавливаемая носком ботинка. Раньше Риду хватало только одной-двух на весь день, но в последнее время он чуть ли не целую пачку за день выкуривает. На душе гадко от одной мысли, что вместо него на этом месте может стоять какой-нибудь навороченный андроид, облизывающий все поверхности в поиске улик. Ведь глупые ведра с болтами разбираются с делами куда лучше кожаных мешков.

Гэвин курит.

Ему противно смотреть на смазливое лицо RK900, который безмолвной тенью ходит за ним повсюду. Хочется, чтобы за дымом не было видно даже его силуэта. Мужчина отходит подальше, а фигура андроида преследует его. Рид сжимает пальцами сигарету, ее оболочка рвется и на землю сыпется коричневатый табак. Андроид проводит его взглядом, а затем вновь прожигает Рида.

— Отвали от меня, жестянка, — хрипло говорит тот, устав от постоянного надзора подсунутой ему няньки-напарника. Ричард, как представился андроид, лишь немного наклоняет голову к плечу, словно какая-нибудь птица. Гэвину так сильно хочется обломать ему черно-белые крылья, заставить диод погаснуть навсегда и вытереть грязь с ботинок о его грудь.

— Я ваш андроид. Прислан из Киберлайф. Вы не имеете права указывать мне, что делать, — четко и механически отвечает RK900; со стороны Рида слышится скрип зубов. Так хочется почесать кулаки об эту мерзкую морду, сил нет.

Детектив не отказывает себе в подобном удовольствии: с разбега бросается на проклятую мультиварку, бьет сильно, а затем вскрикивает от боли, хватаясь за руку. Ричард только моргает пару раз, оценивая повреждения, протягивает свою руку, чтобы помочь, но получает плевок в лицо. «Урод», — рыкает Гэвин, шагая подальше от места работы, все равно сейчас ночь. RK900 стирает слюну с щеки и сжимает кулаки, хмурясь и смотря на чуть сгорбленную спину уходящего напарника.

Гэвин курит.

Сидя дома со сломанными пальцами — что ж, хотя бы можно шутить про «Угадай, какой именно я показываю» — и бездумно переключая каналы телевизора, Рид мысленно проклинает ведро с болтами, из-за которого теперь даже писать не может. Своей вины в случившейся драке — хотя размахивал кулаками только человек — он не видит совершенно. Андроид сам бесит его, нарывается, словно пытаясь своими серо-голубыми фонариками поджечь куртку. Сигарета сильно сдавливается зубами, а загипсованная ладонь глухо стукается об столик рядом с диваном. Погано.

Вместе с пальцами сломалась и гордость, разбилась об твердую, почти каменную и бездушную грудь Ричарда. Идиотские шоу с вставляемыми через каждую минуту записями смеха — такого же противного и механического, как голос андроида — слишком быстро наскучивают мужчине, он со вздохом нажимает на красную кнопку пульта, телевизор в последний на сегодня раз мигает лицами телеведущих и выключается. Жаль, RK900 нельзя так же просто выключить: проблем было бы в сто раз меньше. Жаль, сейчас он может только сидеть дома в полном одиночестве, а не отправлять в утиль гребаных андроидов. Хотя, в тишине хорошо, никто не мешает думать, а полупрозрачный дым медленно растекается по комнате.

Гэвин курит.

Выходя на улицу с черт знает какой по счету сигаретой, натыкается на светящиеся в сумраке глаза. Выпавший снег приятно похрустывает под ногами, драться нет никакого желания. Возможно, только потому, что левой рукой не так удобно подравнивать ведроидское личико, а может быть потому, что не хочется сломать другую руку. Ричард молчит, и только мигающий диод выдает… раздражение? Детектив хмыкает и затягивается, висок RK900 окончательно желтеет, а губы сжимаются в тонкую ниточку. М-м, так андроид нынче за здоровый образ жизни!

— Знал бы ты, ведрышко с болтами, — ласково начинает Рид, выпуская дым изо рта, — Как сильно я тебя ненавижу. Тупой андроид с тупыми привычками и, если так можно выразиться, характером. Слушай, а у ведроидов он есть? Вы же бездушные твари, машины, которым лишь бы выполнить приказание хозяина.

— Это выглядит так, словно вы сами пытаетесь убедить себя в подобном, — медленно проговаривает Ричард и моргает.

Внутри Гэвина что-то взрывается, будто несколько шашек динамита, но внешне мужчина почти спокоен: только пальцы напрягаются, сдавливая сигарету. Он затягивается, бросая окурок в снег, подходит к андроиду совсем близко. И выдыхает сероватый дым прямо в лицо RK900. Диод быстро мигает красным, но детективу и по глазам жестянки ясно: тот взбешен. Секунд пять не происходит ничего, робот словно ждет, когда рассеется дым, а потом резко ударяет Рида под дых, заставляя согнуться по полам от боли и недостатка воздуха. Сорвавшийся с цепи андроид бьет не в полную силу — Гэвину это понятно даже в его состоянии, — валит на снег и сжимает пальцами воротник куртки, грохнувшись сверху. Бьет в лицо, заставляя человека болезненно вскрикнуть и начать лягаться, только Ричарду с ярко-алым виском все равно. Рид сплевывает кровь, облизывает зубы — все на месте, повезло — и нечитаемым взглядом пялится на взбешенную жестянку, боясь сопротивляться — от прошлых попыток стало больно.

— Пожалуй, только одна часть ваших слов действительно может быть правдой, — Диод желтеет, — Вы ненавидите меня. А я, в таком случае, должен ответить тем же. Вы тоже так считаете, детектив Рид? — Мужчина молчит, как совсем недавно сам RK900, — Что ж, молчание — знак согласия. Я вас ненавижу, детектив, — сказав это, Ричард поднимается с замерзшего человека и уходит вон.

Гэвин курит после произошедшего в несколько раз больше.


End file.
